


Only You

by Maynara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Sam plans on going out with Sarah, but a forgotten wallet changes everything.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 55





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by DWImpala67. Thank you!

Dean knew he was coming down with something. His head was pounding, his limbs aching and there was an uncomfortable queasiness in his stomach. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but it sucked nonetheless.

When Sam exited the bathroom, followed by a cloud of aftershave, Dean didn't even bother to lift his head off the mattress. Cracking one eye open, he squinted at his brother.

"You look good," he muttered, as his gaze traveled down Sam's body. He was dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and a shirt that wasn't too wrinkled. He looked like a normal person going on a normal date.

 _Date_. The word left a bitter taste on Dean's tongue.

Sam smiled and ran a hand down his chest. "Yeah? Maybe I should wear the black button up shirt instead…?"

Dean chuckled. "You look fine. Now go out and have fun."

His brother grinned happily, and Dean blamed the twinge in his chest on whatever bug he'd picked up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Impala's keys and tossed them to Sam. "One scratch, and I'm going to kill you," he warned.

"Got it," Sam smirked and grabbed his jacket. He was already by the door when he looked over his shoulder again and said with a wink, "Don't wait up."

As soon as the door fell shut, Dean squeezed his eyes closed with a quiet groan. Pain was throbbing in his temples and he felt his lunch swirl uneasily in his belly. With a moan, he rolled onto his side and curled up.

He wanted Sam to be happy. _Of course_ he wanted Sam to be happy. His brother deserved nothing but the best, and if that was a date with a gorgeous, dark-haired woman with stunning eyes, then so be it.

Feeling dejected and tired, Dean buried his face in his pillow and allowed his worn-out body to drift off to sleep.

Sam was almost at the restaurant, when he realized that he'd left his wallet at the motel. Cursing under his breath, he checked the time. If he hurried, he would be able to retrieve it and still make the reservation in time.

Making a U-turn, he drove back to their cheap accommodation.

In the motel's parking lot, Sam threw open the Impala's door and jumped out. He jogged back to their room and quickly shoved his key into the lock. The door swung open with a loud creak.

Sam faltered when he found the room empty. His brother's bed was vacant and his blanket was lying in a heap on the floor. There were some white bottles and a blister pack of pills on his nightstand. Upon closer inspection, Sam realized that they were meds for various aches and pains. He frowned.

A noise from the bathroom caught his attention. He grimaced when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting sick. _Dean_.

Sam's eyes wandered to his wallet, which was sitting on the narrow kitchen counter. He could just grab it and leave, and his brother would never know he'd come back.

Sam snorted. _Right_. As if he would _ever_ do that.

Walking over to the bathroom, he raised his hand to knock on the door. "Dean?" he called out and leaned in. "You okay?"

The toilet flushed and Sam heard the sink turn on, then the bathroom door opened slowly. Sam flinched when he laid eyes on his brother. Dean was pale as a ghost and covered in sweat. His usually vibrant green eyes were dull and his hands were shaking. He looked _horrible_.

Dean blinked at him. "Sammy? You're back?" He squinted at his wristwatch. "What time's it…?"

Worry twisted Sam's gut and he reached out to press the back of his hand against his brother's forehead. He swore. "Jesus, Dean, you're burning up."

Dean swatted Sam's hand away. "Get off of me," he grunted. "I'm fine."

"You are **not** fine. You are **sick** ," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and brushed past Sam. He almost lost his balance and Sam quickly grabbed his arm. Dean was radiating heat like a furnace and Sam swallowed. Had his brother been sick before? Why hadn't he noticed anything? Why hadn't he _said_ anything?

"Sam, come on, let me go. You have _a date_ , in case you forgot."

Sam tightened his grip. "You don't honestly believe that I'm going to leave you alone like this."

Dean tugged on his arm, but Sam refused to let go. "Sam, please," his brother begged wearily. "Just go."

Huffing out a breath, Sam stared at his brother. "Why do you want to get rid of me? I've seen you sick before. It's no big deal."

"Sam—"

"Come on, tell me. What's going on?"

Dean looked up and Sam froze when their eyes met. Tears were swimming in his brother's eyes and Sam snatched his hand back as if burned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Dean replied and angrily wiped his eyes. " _Goddamnit_ ," he swore and turned away. He shuffled over to the bed and sat down. "I'm fine, Sam. I promise. I'm just tired. Go meet Sarah, I'm sure she's waiting already."

Sam blinked. "Dean, are you… _jealous_?"

"What? No!" Dean yelped. "It's just that… _Fuck!_ **I love you** , Sam!"

His next breath got stuck in the back of Sam's throat. "What did you just say…?" he muttered dumbly.

Dean seemed to pale even further and he looked like he was going to throw up again. "I don't— I didn't mean to— I'm sorry…" he stammered.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Sam reached out. "Come on, lie down," he said quietly and gave his brother a gentle nudge. Then he slipped out of his jacket and tossed it onto the other bed in the room.

"What about your date?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam smiled and picked up the blanket to spread it out over his brother. "I'll cancel. Sarah's going to understand. Family first, right?"

"Right…" Dean muttered.

After making a quick call to Sarah and apologizing profoundly for cancelling last minute, Sam sat down on the bed next to his brother. He put a wet washcloth on his forehead and handed him a bottle of water. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. But, Sam… Thank you. And about what I said before—"

Sam patted Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. Get some rest."

Dean closed his eyes, and Sam couldn't bring himself to leave his side. Only a few minutes passed before his brother's breathing evened out and he was asleep. Sam licked his lips. Slowly, he reached out and ran his hand down Dean's stubbly cheek.

Had he really meant what he'd said? Dean _loved_ him?

While his first instinct had been to make fun of Dean for being jealous, he now felt guilty about it. Thinking back to when they were younger, Sam remembered how awful it had made him feel when his brother had gone out with a different girl each week. It had _hurt_.

Suddenly, it hit him. It had hurt because he didn't want his brother to go out with just a random girl. He had wanted him to go out with _him_. In fact, he still does.

Sam swallowed against the lump in the back of his throat. His brother loved him, and he loved Dean.

As if drawn in by a magnetic pull, Sam climbed into bed next to his brother. He pressed himself as close as possible to Dean's back and wrapped himself around him, holding him protectively in his arms.

Dean stirred. "Sammy…?"

Sam shushed him and brushes his lips over the shell of Dean's ear. His brother shivered. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean turned his head. "What?"

"I said, I love you too," Sam repeated and smiled. "I always have."

All the tension seemed to ebb out of Dean's body and he relaxed. He melted against Sam's chest with a soft exhale. "What do we do now?"

Sam chuckled and let his hand slip underneath his brother's shirt to let it rest against his warm skin. " _Now_ you get some rest. And, once you feel better, we talk."

" _Talk?_ " Dean said. He reached back and let his fingers wander over Sam's crotch. "I think I have something better in mind…"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sam laughed and kissed Dean's cheek. "I can't wait."


End file.
